dragonicafandomcom-20200223-history
Choosing a class
The one big question that everyone asks before they even think about playing an MMORPG is "What class am I going to be?" For some people it's as easy as "1, 2, 3", while for others they spend large amounts of time thinking about their 'Perfect Class'. Choosing a class can be quite a challenging task since you'll be putting all your effort into learning the game with your first character. Preferences What do you look for in a character? Have you played another MMORPG before Dragonica? If so, what class were you? Questions like these will ring in your head but won't get you anywhere unless you can answer them. Do you want godly amounts of HP and defense and tank the vicious beast with your blessed shield? Would you prefer to rip through demons like butter with a blazing sword or razor sharp claws? How about sniping your enemies from a distance with deadly accuracy and frightening damage? Or would you prefer to summon the blessing of an angel to revive and heal fallen allies? The choice is up to you. In this guide, I'll be going through each class quickly to explain their rolls, pros and cons in Dragonica. You can obtain in-depth information on each class in their separate sections in a different guide. Archer Archers are the ranged class of Dragonica. Either up in the front lines, clearing mobs with deadly speed and accuracy or at the back sniping left over spawn they're efficient killers. Able to launch and snipe enemies in mid-air with amazing speeds usually causing the enemy to die before touching the ground. One of their pros is the fact that they usually kill their chosen targets before they can lay a finger on them. The cons is their low defense and health points making them vulnerable in hand-to-hand combat and the low damage. Magician Mages are the only magic class in Dragonica. Able to summon the elements to aid them in combat, they work well as a supportive and offensive class. Calling upon the heavens to restore lost health points to their party members and to cause a blizzard to blow away their foes is the mages doing. The pros of a mage is that their good DPS (Damage Per Second) and supporters with their healing skills. The cons to these wielders of the elements is the fact that they're a very fragile class and use a great deal of mana to skill and heal. Thief Thieves are Dragonica's masters of melee combat. Like lightning, they'll have their enemies in the air attacking with no mercy. Specializing in fast kills to make up for their lack of defense and health, this sneaky class will over-come all problems with sleek agility. Thieves are the damage dealers of the party and are usually rush....... Warrior Warrior are the "tanker" damage dealers of Dragonica. With a shield to bump up their defense and a sword, this class is balanced with defense and attack. Able to stun and increase attack with self buffs, they make their chosen targets vulnerable before finishing them off with decent damage skills. Whether you choose to be more offensive or defensive is up to you. Keep your shield to tank for your party or toss it away and become a damage dealer with your intimidating sword. The pros to this class it takes quite a bit of effort to die as a warrior with your great amount of health and defense. There are few skills for hitting large mobs of enemies, however the ones that do have a quick cooldown, allowing you to easily wipe out those enemies. Category:Classes Category:Magician Category:Warrior Category:Thief Category:Archer